


Donuts and coffee

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, Donuts and Coffee
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Donuts and coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Chloe knew there was something up with Lucifer when he came by the police station with donuts and coffee that morning. She wondered if it had something to do with their conversation the night before. 

It wasn't the donuts or the coffee that had her looking slightly confused, as Lucifer had started to bring those in early on when he first started working for the L.A.P.D police force. 

It was the fact that on this occasion he didn't want to share with anyone at the station, even thought he had clearly enough donuts to go around for everyone. 

Chloe took the cup of hot take away coffee that Lucifer offered to her. 

Dan, who was beside Lucifer went to grab the other cup of take away coffee that Lucifer had brought into the station, but Lucifer quickly grabbed for the other coffee cup.

"Sorry, detective douche, but this one's mine." 

He said, giving a little laugh as he smiled, looking to Chloe. 

This was the start of what made Chloe begin to wonder what was up with him. 

He usually didn't mind Dan taking the other cup of coffee. As by this time in the morning, Lucifer himself would agree he'd probably had too many shots of coffee by then. 

Lucifer, quickly gulped down the coffee, making a face, although trying not to let on, but everyone could tell the coffee he had drank was too hot. As if he was scared someone else could take the hot beverage. 

Dan gave him a look and just backed away with his hands in the air, as if to say, I give up with you, man. Wondering if this was about their mutual dislike for one another.

"Lucifer, Are you okay?" 

Chloe came towards him as she tried to judge what was wrong with him. 

"I'm fine, detective. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a creased eyebrow of confusion. 

"Okay."

Chloe simply said and went back to her desk as Lucifer followed her, letting it drop for now. She could always ask him later on, in a more private setting that wasn't a packed police station. 

It's when Ella went to take a pink frosted donut out of the box and nearly had her head bitten off, that Chloe had to act. 

"Sorry, Miss Lopez, but these donuts are only for me and detective Decker. From now one I only share with her." 

He said, giving Chloe a look she'd never seen him give her before. 

"Ok, Lucifer. what's going on?" 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, detective, it's just after our conversation last night I wanted to show you that I'm not sharing anymore. I'm a one person only sharing man from now on. And the same goes for my donuts and coffee."

Chloe's face immediately painted a picture. Her eyes enlarged and she began to get the biggest blush on her face as she cleared her throat, she went up to Lucifer and asked to speak to him privately, walking towards an interrogation room. 

"Lucifer! What are you doing." 

"What on earth do you mean, detective?"

He said closing the door behind him. 

"Our conversations are private, and I don't need everyone I work with to know what we spoke about last night, or that we're together."

"....but Linda told me I had to find a way to show you that I can be monogamous and a one lady sort of man, if you will. I can be, you know."

He said smiling at her, like he was a schoolboy waiting to be told he had done good. Which only infuriated Chloe even more. 

"Not like this, and not at my work! In fact, _our_ work. A place we both work in, Lucifer." 

"I need to speak to doctor Martin, something's gone wrong. She assured me this would work."

Chloe left the room in a huff. Lucifer was just impossible sometimes. How he couldn't even comprehend basic stuff was a testament to how much he needed Linda, she supposed. 

She sat in her chair, trying her best to ignore the whispers at what Lucifer had said, quite loudly too. Her hands going to her face as she rubbed it.

Her eyes landing on the untouched box of donuts as she thought how romantic this might be, and realising that maybe this was the only Lucifer way of being as romantic as it gets in proving to her that he wanted her, only her form now on. 

She walked up to the donuts and picked up a dusted sugar ring donut as she took a bite. 

Later on she would have to thank Lucifer properly and maybe explain why she might have found it a little embarrassing and inappropriate too, even if now she did feel better about what they had spoken about last night. 


End file.
